Cartas a Haruhi
by lance215
Summary: Un proyecto de clase lograra unir dos mundos llevando al caos al mundo magico. Que pasara cuando la prestigiosa escuela Ouran reciba a un par de mellizos con un autodenominado hermano sobreprotector? caos definitivamente. Slash/Yaoi hetero. parejas indefinidas
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Por favor no me odiéis pero aquí os traigo una nueva historia!

Va a ser una historia algo lenta seguramente, y tengo pensado bastante adelante en la trama aunque aun no tenga escrito ni siquiera hasta que lleguen al tren jjajajaaj pero no puedo evitarlo. Tambien dire que esta es la primera historia que publico aquí en muchísimo tiempo porque nunca me ha gustado mucho la forma de publicación de esta pagina…. Peeero prometo que este venaro itentare al menos comenzar a publicar las muchas historias que tengo escritas desde hace años…. Y con muchas me refiero a unas 20….o eran 25?

Muchas de las que publique serán antiguas pero dire que esta es de las nuevas!

 **Tengo que dar las gracias mi querida nee-chan L-Chan93 una fantástica autora de fanfiction que sin ella no pasaría de la tercera pagina de mis tramas por quedarme atascada!**

 **Y ahora disfritad del fic!**

/Principios de Abril, Japón/

Era lunes por la mañana, el curso acababa de empezar y todos los niños estaban emocionados sobre sus vacaciones y el reencuentro con sus amigos, charlando animadamente y contándose sus vacaciones. Todos los niños se sentaron cuando llego la profesora de ingles, una joven alegre que siempre intentaba estimular a sus alumnos

-buenos días niños-saludo la maestra con buen animo

-buenos días Yumiko-sensei!-dijeron a coro los niños y niñas d años y la profesora sonrió animada

-os traigo una sorpresa!-todos los pequeños se emocionaron y comenzaron a murmurar intentando adivinarlo-como ya sabemos hacer frases simples en ingles he contactado con una escuela en Inglaterra para que hagamos un intercambio de cartas con chicos de vuestra edad-todos los niños se revolucionaron excitados-calma, calma, cada uno de vosotros vais a tener que escribir a un niño o una niña que os toque al azar y tendréis que mandarles al menos 20 cartas durante todo el curso, por supuesto podéis usar toda la ayuda que queráis, mía, de vuestros padres, o diccionarios, lo que necesitéis, también tenéis que quedaros con una copia que me daréis al final de curso para la nota habéis entendido?

-hai!-dijeron todos completamente emocionados

-perfecto ahora os daré una autorización que vuestros padres tienen que firmar y la semana que viene os daré una ficha con el nombre de vuestro amigo y ahora nos vamos a dar clase!-los niños se quejaros pero aun así atendieron emocionados a la profesora que les enseño como escribir una carta para sus nuevos futuros amigos

/Principios de Abril Londres/

-hola niños! –saludo la profesora de lengua mientras entraba a clase y veía como los niños se colocaban a toda prisa en sus pupitres-hoy voy a daros una tarea para este trimestre y para el verano-muchos niños comenzaron a quejarse y a alborotar encabezados por Dudley Dursley, al que los profesores tenían como un caso casi perdido gracias a su padre y en menor medida a su madre , la profesora suspiro y espero un par de minutos a que se callaran o al menos calmaran mientras miraba a sus primos, unos mellizos ambos sentados juntos al final de la clase que la miraban callados esperando que hablase ambos morenos de pelo ondulado por la barbilla e increíbles ojos verdes ocultos por unas horribles gafas de pasta cuadradas negras, la mujer dio un suspiro-chicos silencio-el volumen se redujo un poco pero el grupo de Dudley seguía hablando por lo bajo-el proyecto es con una escuela de Japón-eso hizo que todos los niños callaran y la miraran con más atención-vais a escribir un mínimo de 20 cartas con unos niños o niñas japoneses de vuestra edad, serán en ingles y vosotros podréis aprender sobre una nueva cultura y sus tradiciones y mejorar vuestra gramática, os voy a dar unas autorizaciones para que os las firmen en casa y la semana que viene os daré a cada uno un niño al azar al que escribir-repartió las autorizaciones justo acabando cuando sonó la campana del recreo ya que entre callar a la clase y explicar las normas le había tomado la clase entera- Hadrián, Elisabeth quedaros un momento por favor-Dudley se rio de ellos gritando 'pringados' mientras salía corriendo a jugar sin embargo los ojiverdes simplemente le ignoraron mientras la profesora se acercaba a ellos y se apoyaba en un pupitre frente a los suyos

-si profesora Marie?-preguntaron al unísono con voz suave haciendo sonreír a la mayor

-creéis que vuestros tíos os firmaran el volante?-frunció el ceño cuando ambos niños se miraron dudosos, la profesora sabía que no habían ido a las excursiones porque sus tíos nunca se lo permitían , la mayoría de maestros habían notado que la situación de ambos en su casa no era la mejor, ambos eran pequeños para su edad y estaban muy delgados, a demás eran excesivamente obedientes y callados, a eso se le sumaba que se encogían con los profesores que eran robustos al igual que cuando algún adulto alzaba la voz o con los niños escandalosos y problemáticos como su primo. Habían logrado que el año pasado la policía mandara a una patrulla y a la protección del menor, pero solo habían ido a ver a los Dursley y declararon que estaban en perfecto estado cuando obviamente no era así, a demás el maestro que había hecho la demanda oficial fue trasladado súbitamente , desde entonces habían acordado ayudar a los niños como pudieran sin que nadie lo notase para no tener problemas ya que el profesor que había sustituido al que se había ido parecía no notar nada

-si basta con que lo firme solo uno, a tía petunia no le importara-dijo con voz baja casi muda Hadrián

-si cielo basta con que lo firme solo uno de vuestros tios -sonrio para reafirmarles- os gustaría ir al patio o preferís quedaros a leer en clase?

-a leer!-dijeron al unísono sin necesidad de mirarse, lo que siempre divertía a la maestra ya que lucían adorables y era sorprendente su compenetración

-de acuerdo-se fue a su mesa mientras ambos se levantaron y fueron a coger un libro de cuentos y se pusieron a leerlo juntos. A los profesores no les importaba que se quedaran en clase ya que en el patio su primo se dedicaría a molestarles e incitar a otros niños a que también lo hicieran, solo una vez se habían quejado a los Dursley pero al par de días ambos niños habían venido cojeando y con muecas de dolor, y dado que la policía parecía no hacer nada los maestros lo único que podían hacer era permitir que los niños se quedaran en clase cuando quisieran y "castigarles" después de clases para que no tuvieran que estar en su casa por el mayor tiempo posible.

Cuando llegaron a casa por la tarde Dudley fue corriendo a su cuarto tras tirar su mochila al cuarto de sus primos para jugar con sus consolas mientras los mellizos subieron a su cuarto, el más pequeño de la casa, al que les habían trasladado el año pasado a los 7 años cuando la alacena bajo las escaleras se les quedo pequeña para ambos. La habitación era de un horrible color marrón sucio con algunas grietas en las paredes y el techo, un armario desvencijado donde guardaban la enorme ropa que a su primo se le quedaba pequeña y les daban a ellos, estantes llenos de juguetes rotos o desfasados con los que ambos solían jugar por las noches y solo había una cama que ambos compartían al dormir. Ambos niños dejaron sus viejas bolsas bajo la ventana y sacaron los libros de Dudley para hacer sus deberes antes de ponerse con los suyos un rato. Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio contestando medianamente bien en los cuadernos de su primo cuando Elisabeth hablo

-Rian como crees que serán los niños que nos toquen?-dijo con voz suave mientras se colocaba un mechon de pelo rebelde tras su oreja descuidadamente, ya que a ambos el pelo les llegaba por la barbilla, porque a Vernon no le gustaba el pelo largo pero Petunia no quería que el pelo se metiese en su camino mientras cocinaban así que les obligaba a tenerlo algo largo y asi poder hacerse coletas atrás

-no se-se encogió de hombros- supongo que serán normales y Dudley nos hará escribir todas sus cartas si no le gusta el que le toque-dijo algo indiferente-…Elis…deberíamos bajar ya a decirle a tía Petunia?-la chica asintió y acabaron los deberes rápidamente cogieron las hojas de sus bolsas y bajaron con ellas sabiendo que Vernon no había llegado aún dado que no estaba su coche o si no el hombre les rompería las autorizaciones - tía Petunia?-llamo Hadrián a la mujer larguilucha que estaba en la cocina viendo una telenovela y leyendo un libro de recetas, la mujer les miro molesta esperando que hablaran

-nos…nos han dado una autorización para un trabajo de clase ¿Nos la firmarías por favor?-dijo la chica. Petunia miro a los dos niños seria, si no fuera por todos esos horribles accidentes mágicos que habían causado demostrando que eran unos engendros como sus padres no le hubiera importado tratarlos mejor, aun así no podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia de su hermana cuando eran pequeñas y sin preocupaciones, ya que ambos niños habían heredado no solo los preciosos ojos verde de Lily sino también el pelo ondulado y desordenado que había convencido a Vernon de dejárselos crecer, lo que había sido más un capricho personal, y la cara en forma de corazón, lo que los hacía como un par de Lilys morenos, eso era lo que hacía que detuviera a su marido cuando se volvía excesivamente duro con ellos como para golpearlos, solo había ocurrido tres o cuatro veces que ella supiera y siempre cuando ella no estaba en casa, aun así nunca dejaría que nada de esto se viera en el exterior, no quería que ese par de anormalidades se encariñaran con ella cuando fuera hora que se marcharan a la horrible escuela que le robo a su hermana

-traed los papeles-ambos niños se los dieron y la mujer los leyó, explicaban cómo se realizaría y que las cartas las entregaría el colegio para evitar direcciones salvo que los padres lo autorizaran-Dudlykins también tiene uno?-ambos niños asintieron y la mujer cogió un boli y los firmo rápidamente-lleváoslos y que no los vea vuestro tío ¡y volved para hacer la cena!-ordeno molesta, los mellizos cogieron los papeles y los fueron a esconder en alguno de sus libros de clase y bajaron a hacer la cena que les ordenase su tía

/2 semanas más tarde en Japón/

Haruhi releyó la carta que había escrito a su futura compañera de trabajo para ver que no tuviera errores, su padre le había ayudado ya que hablaba muy bien ingles porque el bar de okamas donde trabajaba era un lugar turístico. En la carta había hablado del trabajo, de la comida que le gustaba, preguntaba si sabia cocinar, y un par de cosas más y esperaba que la chica, Elisabeth la entendiera y fuera simpática o al menos tolerable ya que sería molesto tener que hablar con alguien desagradable tanto tiempo, cerro el sobre con los sellos y se lo dio a la profesora junto al resto de sus compañeros

-Haruhi!-una niña castaña con dos coletas se paró a su lado-como es tu compañero? El mío se llama Hadrián! Te imaginas que fuera un príncipe? O súper guapo?-la niña comenzó a fantasear mientras Haruhi la escuchaba a medias

-Mayumi no creo que haya príncipes en un colegio en medio de Londres

-pero en ese país hay príncipes! Me lo ha dicho mama! Así que tiene que haber príncipes de nuestra edad! – dijo totalmente convencida mientras Haruhi simplemente se encogió de hombros

-supongo que podría ser-comenzó a escribir en su cuaderno mientras Mayumi parloteaba sin parar y Yumiko-sensei miraba a las dos niñas que habían recibido a los dos "casos especiales", había hablado con Marie por correo electronico por la situación familiar delicada de los niños y le indignaba de sobremanera la falta de acción por las autoridades, y ambas habían buscado que niños serian los mejores para que ambos hermanos se abrieran un poco y pudieran hablar con gente de su edad, al final habían decidido que Mayumi sería buena porque era alegre pero sencilla, y Haruhi ya que era muy inteligente y sensata mientras decía lo que pensaba pero preocupándose por los demás, ambas eran las más sensibles de la clase ya que ambas habían perdido a uno de sus padres y podrían entender a Hadrián y Elisabeth, el resto de alumnos habían sido escogidos por los profesores más o menos al azar, y ambas maestras solo esperaban que el proyecto saliera bien

Nota del autor

Por cierto. Tengo una idea bastante clara de a quienes voy a juntar cuando mis queridos personajes lleguen al Ouran, y esto tendrá tanto slash/yaoi como hetero, dudo que tenga yuri porque no se escribirlo pero aun asi.

Se aceptan sugerencias que se llevaran a consideración al menos hasta cierto capitulo que este mas avanzada la historia y el carácter de los personajes. Hasta entonces podeis sugerir a quienes os parezca que siempre tengo en cuenta vuestras ideas!

Kisses y quesitos para todos!


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de nada, que se me olvido ponerlo en el primer capitulo. **Ouran Host Club y Harry Potter muy a mi pesar no me pertenecen** porque si asi fuera las cosas serian muy diferentes en Harry Potter y mi querido Fred seguiría con nosotros!

Muchisimas gracias a **mariposa de cristal** y a **melamariannie** por sus rewiews me han hecho muy feliz! Y a los que lo han leído también!

Espero que la gente siga comentando y como siempre estoy abierta a posibles ideas que se os ocurran porque aunque en mi cabeza tengo la historia general muy clara y las futuras parejas, si alguien me da una idea buena que me guste y que vaya bien con la historia planeada puede que la use! Asi que arrojazme vuestras ideas sin miedo!

Ahora por favor disfrutad del fic y por favor comentad!

/2 años más tarde Japón 2 de Agosto/

Ranka volvía de trabajar cuando abrió el buzón para encontrar un sobre blanco con sellos de Londres en él y cogió la carta feliz, ya que Haruhi siempre sonreía cuando recibía una carta de sus amigos por correspondencia

-Haruhi ha llegado una carta de tus amigos!-vio como Haruhi asomo al cabeza desde su cuarto y sonreía mientras recogía el sobre para luego abrirlo en el salón y ponerse a leerlo, Ranka sonrió contento, era agradable ver a Haruhi tan emocionada por unas personas a las que no había conocido nunca en persona y a las que nunca había visto en foto, el había leído algunas de las cartas de Elis y Rían como les gustaba ser llamados, cuando su hija se las había enseñado si no entendía algo y aun se sorprendía que después de dos años siguiesen escribiéndose y haciéndose cada vez mas amigos, incluso se habían enviado regalos este año por sus cumpleaños. Por lo que sabía la niña que le toco a Hadrián, Mayumi, si no se equivocaba, se aburrió tras acabar el trabajo y dejo de escribirle y Elis simplemente le obligo a escribirle a Haruhi tras preguntar a su hija si le importaba y los tres habían encajado perfectamente al menos por correo

Por lo que había leído estos años y lo que había preguntado a la profesora de Haruhi la situación de los niños en su casa seguía siendo tan mala como al principio, seguían siendo maltratados y sus profesores intentaban ayudarles en la medida de lo que podían sobretodo porque nadie sabía realmente el alcance del problema, el mismo le había explicado a Haruhi que sus amigos no tenían una familia muy amable y la niña lo entendió sin mucho problema, el hombre suspiro y fue a cambiarse para dormir un rato antes de cenar

Mientras Haruhi leía la carta de sus dos mejores amigos, sabía que no era muy común llevarse tan bien con alguien a quien ni siquiera habías visto la cara pero Elis y Rían la entendían, eran muy listos y divertidos y hace un año y medio habían empezado a aprender japonés ellos solos y ahora escribían frases cortas al principio de cada carta para practicar, les gustaba cocinar y leer a demás de la jardinería y en febrero al habían sorprendido mandándole por su cumpleaños una bufanda verde hierva hecha a mano que era muy calentita y practica. Comenzó a leer la carta sorprendiéndose por lo que decía

 _Hola Haruhi! Aquí Elis_

 _Ha ocurrido algo genial e increíble! El día de nuestro cumpleaños recibimos una carta que nos invitaba a ir al colegio al que fueron nuestros padres!_

 _ **Resulta que estábamos apuntados desde que nacimos!, lo que es un poco exagerado, es un internado así que estaremos lejos de los dudley todo el año salvo en verano, pasado mañana Hagrid, que trabaja en ese colegio, nos va a llevar a comprar todo lo que necesitamos como libros**_

 _Y uniformes! Me van a hacer llevar falda! Nunca he llevado falda, seguro que es incomoda y entra todo el aire, tú me entiendes Haruhi verdad? Los Dursley no querían que fuéramos a esa escuela, dicen que es para bichos raros como nosotros y nuestros padres pero a nosotros nos da igual porque así lograremos alejarnos de ellos!_

 _ **Otra pega es que tenemos que dormir separados porque hay cuartos de chicos y chicas, supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos. Sabes el otro día fuimos al zoo! Es tan genial como nos lo contaste!**_

 _Fuimos el día del cumple de dudlecerdo, monto una pataleta porque tenía menos regalos que el año pasado, solo 31! En vez de 33, que injusticia(por favor nótese el sarcasmo) y como la señora Figgs se rompió la pierna y no podía quedarse con nosotros pues nos llevaron con ellos_

 _ **Eso molesto muchísimo a dudlecerdo. Incluso comimos un helado! Estaba realmente bueno y luego paso algo increíble! Estábamos mirando una pitón brasileña que empezó a moverse y ponerse erguida entonces dudlecerdo nos empujo al suelo y de alguna forma el cristal se quito un momento**_

 _Y el cayo en la jaula empapándose mientras la pitón salió y se escapo! Paso justo a nuestro lado y cuando él quiso salir el cristal se había vuelto a poner! Fue muy divertido, aunque luego nos castigaron por reírnos. ¡Por cierto! Muchas gracias por los regalos!_

 _ **Nos han encantado los palillos de colores para el pelo**_

 _Y como son" de niñas" dudlecerdo no los ha mirado siquiera y a la tía petunia le da igual mientras no los usemos delante de ellos_

 _ **Bueno, nos tenemos que despedir que la carta ya es muy larga, esperamos que te estés divirtiendo estas vacaciones!**_

 _Y sigue estudiando mucho para ser la mejor!_

 _Muchos besos!_

 _Elis y_ _ **Rian**_

 _ **Pt: ya te contaremos sobre el viaje de compras!**_

Haruhi doblo la carta y la guardo con todas las demás antes de pensar en una respuesta que escribir. En realidad estaba contenta de que fueran a alejarse de esa casa, estaba claro que a sus tíos no les gustaban y eran horribles con ellos por lo que había leído y lo que su padre le había explicado, esperaba que se lo pasaran bien en su nueva escuela, aunque personalmente no se le hacía muy interesante la idea de un internado, no podría estar tanto tiempo sin ver a papa, escribía lo que había pasado en esa semana y algunas preguntas mientras pensaba en que hacer de cena

/mientras en Londres/

Hadrián y Elisabeth estaban vistiéndose en su cuarto , ambos con unos vaqueros desgastados de Dudley y un par de jerséis viejos azul oscuro y rojo oscuro respectivamente, les quedaba tallas mas grandes así que tenían que enrollarse las mangas varias vueltas, ambos podían caber en un jersey y les sobraba espacio, lo habían comprobado, mientras se ponían unos zapatos viejos y se intentaban peinar decentemente ambos planeaban lo que iban a hacer, al fin y al cabo vivir con gente que siempre se aprovechaba de ellos y les metía en problemas les había obligado a aprender a adelantarse a otros

-crees que en el banco que dijo Hagrid harán eso de los recibos bancarios?-pregunto Rían mientras su hermana le hacia una coleta baja intentando que salieran los menos pelos posibles del agarre , una tarea complicada para ambos

-no sé, sería lógico no? Aunque como somos niños a lo mejor no nos lo envían a nosotros? También tenemos que comprar libros sobre tradiciones y otras cosas

-si porque no hemos visto ninguno en la lista que vaya de eso. También tenemos que preguntar si hay alguna forma de enviar y recibir cartas de Haru sin usar las lechuzas esas, porque sería muy raro- frunció el ceño mientras se ponía tras su hermana para repetir el proceso de hacer la coleta-y tenemos que saber por qué nos llaman Harry y lisa, quiero decir, tía petunia siempre ha usado nuestros nombres y también en el colegio

\- a demás prefiero nuestros nombres a esos, quiero decir ¿Harry y lisa? –Arrugo la nariz- son feos y muy normales

\- chicos bajad aquí ahora mismo!-chillo petunia entre enfadada y asustada y ambos salieron rápidamente para ver a su tía pálida y Hagrid en la puerta sonriéndoles, los dos bajaron las escaleras saludando tímidamente al gigante

-Harry, lisa! Vámonos tenemos muchas cosas que ver y muchas cosas que comprar!

-señor Hagrid ¿Cómo vamos a ir al banco del que nos hablo?

-bueno lisa-miro a Hadrián confundiéndolos pues parecían iguales

-soy had.. Harry-contesto el chico sorprendiendo al gigante

-oh perdón!, en fin iremos en esto!-señalo una gran moto-es una moto voladora!- dijo feliz sin darse cuenta de que Elis se paró en seco con pánico en los ojos

-vo..Voladora!-Rian se acerco a su hermana y Hagrid se paró a verlos confundidos

-que pasa chicos? Vamos! Subid!

-no vamos a subir en eso-se negó Hadrián con su voz suave pero firme a la vez

-como que no? No digáis tonterías! Vamos arriba!

-e…Lisa tiene miedo a las alturas y esa moto no parece muy segura para nosotros así que no, no vamos a subir ahí- sentencio el chico.

Hagrid miro a la niña que miraba la moto con miedo y tras un suspiro se rindió ante esos dos pares de brillantes ojos verdes

-de acuerdo- se giro y levanto el paraguas en el aire confundiendo a los hermanos hasta que oyeron una explosión y apareció un autobús destartalado de dos pisos con una cabeza reducida en el retrovisor

-que demonios es eso!-dijeron al unísono

-chicos os presento al autobús noctambulo!-iba a subir cuando Elis hablo

-…Hagrid… es de día¿ por qué se llama noctambulo si también aparece de día?

-buenos días! Soy JERRY –se presento un hombre algo desarreglado librando a Hagrid de responder a las pregunta y tras decir los precios y que Hagrid pagara con una moneda mágica que los niños no comprendieron –a donde vamos?

-chicos subid! Vamos al caldero chorreante

-de acuerdo – los tres subieron al autobús que estaba lleno de camas que se tambaleaban, Elis se sentó n una y comenzó a preguntar

-Hagrid que es un knu AAA!-pego un grito cuando el autobús acelero de golpe y del impulso dio una voltereta en la cama y cayó al suelo del otro lado mientras Hadrián trastabillo por el pasillo hasta darse contra el cristal trasero del coche

El autobús comenzó a regatear coches, subirse por aceras, encogerse, reducirse y después de tres minutos paro de golpe logrando que ambos chicos chocaran entre ellos y cayeran sobre una cama mientras el gigante estaba algo verde

-bajemos de aquí!-salieron justo en frente de un bar sucio y desorganizado que nadie parecía ver ni oír el ruido o la gente vestida de halloween que entraba y salía de él, Hagrid les empujo dentro al verlos reticentes pero fue detenido por el camarero mientras los mellizos intercambiaron miradas y pusieron el plan en marcha

-hola Hagrid! Vienes a por una copa?

-oh Tom! Hoy vengo por un asunto oficial de Howarts , llevar a los jóvenes Harry y lisa a comprar sus cosas para la escuela-dijo orgulloso , sin embargo recibió una mirada extraña del otro hombre y algunos a su alrededor

-ya… y donde están si puede saberse-dijo confuso el camarero

-pues donde van a estar? Aquí mismo!- palmeo al aire a su lado un par de veces antes de detenerse, girarse y ver un espacio vacío a su lado-… donde están!

-Hagrid seguro que no has bebido nada?-miro escéptico al gigante que miraba a su alrededor confuso y nervioso rascándose la cabeza

Mientras en la entrada del callejón sin salida donde habían visto entrar y salir un par de personas Rian y Elis se escondían del gigante

-ha sido mucho mas fácil de lo que pensábamos-dijo la chica

-solo queda saber cómo entrar e ir hasta el Gringots ese-no tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando una mujer salió al mismo callejón y toco los ladrillos con lo que supusieron era una varita y vieron asombrados como se abría un gran arco, la mujer paso y los niños la siguieron rápidamente antes de que se cerrase. Al traspasar el arco quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que veían. A ambos lados de una gran calle había todo tipo de tiendas mientras iban andando cogidos de la mano veían puestos de fruta donde el vendedor transformaba peras en manzanas, lo que era practico pero ilógico, había tiendas de ropa y sombreros, un grupo de niños se reunían ante un mirando deseosos una escoba

-es la nueva Nimbus 2000 lo mejor del mercado-oyeron a uno de ellos. Pasaron delante de una tienda de mascotas con jaulas con lechuzas gatos y otros muchos animales, estuvieron andando varios minutos cuando llegaron a un grandioso edificio blanco con un enorme portón custodiado por dos criaturas bajitas de aspecto enfadado con cascos y lanzas y sobre el portón en letras doradas se leía Gringots junto una advertencia para posibles ladrones que los gemelos decidieron ignorar

Ambos gemelos se apretaron mas el uno al otro mientras entraban y veían como las mismas criaturas estaban en los mostradores con monedas de oro piedras preciosas, papeles y otras cosas, vieron que uno estaba medianamente desocupado y decidieron acercarse

-perdone-dijeron al unísono sin poder evitarlo pues lo hacían cuando estaban nerviosos, ante el enorme mostrador, el goblin dejo de escribir para mirar con molestia a los dos niños que le habían interrumpido

-que queréis?-gruño logrando que dieran un brinco

-este…-el chico miro a la chica antes de que esta hablase

-nuestros padres murieron hace años y queremos saber si nos dejaron algo-decidieron que lo mejor era ir directo al grano ya que parecía molestarles perder el tiempo

-y como os llamáis? Para pedir eso es necesario identificarse

-soy Hadrián Potter y mi hermana es Elisabeth Potter-ambos vieron como el goblin frunció el ceño y pareció que su enfado se incremento aun mas

-y cual es el motivo por el cual desean hacerlo ahora en lugar de los numerosos veces que les hemos contactado por lechuza?-dijo realmente enfadado ya que Gringots había perdido bastante dinero por no poder mover el dinero de los Potter en ningún tipo de transacción, sin embargo vio como los niños parpadearon , se miraron confundidos y la niña hablo de nuevo

-nunca hemos recibido nada que no sea correo mur..murgle?

El goblin alzo una ceja buscando alguna mentira en ambos pero no vio nada y decidió que esto era un asunto gravo que requería ser tratado con sumo cuidado

-síganme, esto requiere una mayor autorización que la mía-ambos magos se sorprendieron y preocuparon de que pudiera estar pasando, caminaron por varios pasillos antes de acabar frente a una puerta de madera tallada de tres metros de alto- van a conocer al subdirector de esta sucursal de Gringots, compórtense-ordeno la criatura y ambos niños asintieron nerviosos. El goblin llamo tres veces y luego entro a una gran sala con unos sofás enfrentados a un lado de una mesa de café entre ellos, a un lado , al otro una gran mesa de trabajo con sillas negras tapizadas en terciopelo negro liso y al frente un gran escritorio lleno de oro joyas y papeles

-subdirector Gubkerk acabo de ser informado de una irregularidad que le ha costado a Gringots una gran suma de dinero

-"menos mal que se preocupan por el bienestar de sus clientes"-pensó Hadrián haciendo sonreír a su hermana mientras el goblin explicaba la situación a su jefe tras unos minutos se les ordeno sentarse frente al escritorio

-bien, primero tenemos que comprobar que son quienes ustedes dicen ser, hay hechizos y pociones que falsifican la apariencia y huella mágica de una persona- saco dos pergaminos y una daga con complicadas grabados e incrustaciones- tienen que dejar dos gotas de sangre cada uno en cada pergamino- los dos lo hicieron sin mostrar nada al pincharse el dedo, cuando la sangre toco el papel fue absorbida y ante el asombro y fascinación de los dos niños aparecieron sus nombres completos

Hadrian Ethien potter Evans

Elisabeth Julia potter Evans

-confirmado, hemos mandado unos goblins a su residencia a comprobar porque no han recibido ninguno de nuestras cartas

-que decían las cartas?-pregunto curiosa la chica

-señores Potter, es tradición entre los sangre ¡pura dar a sus hijos una bóveda de confianza y cuando estos cumplen 8 años se les empieza a dar recibos y extractos para que aprendan a gestionar su dinero, sus padres hicieron una conjunta para ambos y cuando cumplieron la edad necesaria les mandamos cartas que ahora sabemos nunca llegaron a su destino- justo en ese momento un goblin llamo a la puerta y paso

-subdirector Gubkerk hemos vuelto de Privet Drive 4 y queda confirmado que hay varias barreras alrededor de la casa, para bloquear correo no deseado, el correo recibido lo hemos rastreado y va a Dumbledore con la excepción de Gringots- al ver la cara confusa de los niños explico- solo los destinatarios pueden recibir y abrir el correo de Gringots, también hay barreras con encantos de compulsión para ver que todo está bien a aquellos que entren en la casa y hay varias barreras para camuflar la magia accidental y que el ministerio no se entere. Gubkerk asintió y miro a los niños que parecían estar hablando mentalmente si los cambios en sus expresiones eran reales

-bien señores Potter, empezamos con los negocios? Gringots cuida bien de sus clientes fieles, sobretodo de una gran familia como la vuestra-ambos morenos s miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente al goblin que les correspondió

-será un honor hacer negocios con ustedes-dijeron al unísono con voz malignamente adorable que hace que al subdirector casi le dé un escalofrió, pero solo casi, y comenzaron a explicar a los niños los números frente a ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y habéis tenido la infinita paciencia de esperar… ninguno de mis fics esta parado pero estoy muy ocupada con los estudios y no he podido escribir nada

A eso sumamos el hecho de que escribo a mano y luego lo paso a ordenador y me da muchiiiiisima pereza, pero por fin me puse y pase varios capítulos de varios fics. Es mas, es posible que hasta publique otras historias mas antiguas que también he pasado a Word este ultimo mes

No se cada cuanto volveré a actualizar pero tengo mas capítulos que solo falta pasarlos a ordenador. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia y espero que os gusten mis fics

KISSES

Por cierto ninguno de los universos me pertenecen salvo los personajes inventads por mi… no se si debo poner algo mas pero creo que con esto basta XD

/2 horas mas tarde/

Los había perdido. Le había fallado a Dumbledore con lo amable que había sido al darle esta misión, llevar a los pequeños Harry y Lisa en su primera visita al mundo mágico! Y los había perdido nada mas llegar! Llevaba buscándolos casi dos horas por todo el callejón, había entrado a cualquier tienda que pudiese llamarles la atención desde la tienda de quidditch, hasta la de helados, se había saltado algunos como el material de pociones y la de libros porque a los niños no les gustaba leer ya que serian como james. Ahora estaba en la calle principal intentando distinguirlos entre la multitud cundo oyó a una madre hablando con su hijo pequeño

-cielo, si te pierdes y no me ves mira a ese gran edificio donde pone Gringots, vas a la entrada y te quedas quieto hasta que llegue ¿entendido cielo?-el niño asintió y Hagrid se le encendió una vela en la cabeza

-"claro! Gringots, seguro que están ahí esperándome!" –y el semigigante salió corriendo a trompicones hasta entrar en el banco, miro alrededor hasta que oyó que le llamaban

-Hagrid!-se giro para ver a ambos con los ojos enrojecidos y algunas lagrimas contenidas-nos habíamos perdido! Pensábamos que no te encontraríamos jamás!-gimoteo Elis

-pero recordamos que dijiste que iríamos a Gringots primero y te esperamos aquí!-siguió Rian

-hicimos bien?-acabaron a la vez poniendo ojitos de cachorro

-claro que si! Y ahora vamos a coger dinero y a comprar vuestras cosas-se giro hacia un mostrador sin ver a los ojiverde chocar las manos sonriente y tapar un par de bolsas de cuero bajo el jersey al igual que vigilar que no se vieran las cadenas que llevaban cada uno al cuello-hola vengo a, buscar dinero para Harry y lisa Potter!-el goblin lo miro con desagrado y se giro a los niños-y tienen los señores Potter sus llave?-dijo burlón con un brillo divertido en los ojos y los niños se giraron confusos hacia Hagrid, este solo les sonrió para empezar a sacar de sus bolsillos un montón de cosas logrando que los otros tres arrugaran la nariz al caer comida y galletas en el mostrados- aquí esta! Y también- saco un pequeño sobre arrugado-necesito sacar ya sabe usted que de la cámara ya sabe cual

-"hola? Se puede ser mas obvio? Le ha faltado quiñarnos el ojo!"

-"tranquila Elis, que mas da, ni que fuera algo para Howarts si es tan importante para el director"

-"supongo"

-por aquí- el goblin bajo del atril y les llevo a un carro igual al que habían montado antes solo que esta vez hicieron una ruta diferente al de la cámara principal de los Potter para acabar frente a una bóveda lúgubre, el goblin salió seguido por los niños mientras Hagrid intentaba salir-la llave- el gigante se la dio y el goblin abrió la puerta

-bien chicos, todo esto es vuestro- dijo el hombre mientras los chicos entraban con mirada asombrada ya que no habían podido entrar en la cámara principal por ser muy jóvenes y no les había dado tiempo a esta antes de que Hagrid les encontrase. Tenia una gran pila de oro en el centro de la bóveda rodeada por algunas monedas de plata y cobre todo junto era mas alto que ambos niños y mucho mas ancho que el gigante

-"según los goblins Dumbledore ha estado sacando dinero de aquí desde que papa y mama murieron"

-"me pregunto cuanto tendía al principio"-pensó Rian

-"le podemos preguntar a ….como se llama este goblin?"

\- "ni idea, también se lo preguntaremos"-se encogió de hombros el chico mientras Hagrid había cogido un puñado de monedas y lo había metido en dos bolsas normales

-tomad chicos-les dio una a cada uno- esto debería duraros un par de años ¿recordais las monedas?

-si, knuts, sickles y galeones- dijeron al unísono

-vuelvan al caro-ordeno el goblin y mientras Hagrid intentaba encajar Hadrián pregunto

-como se llama? Se nos olvido preguntarle..-el goblin pareció sorprenderse

-Griphock - Elisabeth sonrio

-puede hacer el viaje mas largo? Querríamos preguntarle algo pero no queremos que Hagrid se entere-el goblin sonrio malvadamente divertido

-un placer-los tres subieron tras Hagrid

-podria ir mas despacio?-pregunto el gigante

-una sola velocidad-el carro acelero de nuevo. El goblin chasqueo los dedos y se giro a os niños

-cuanto dinero tenia la bóveda al principio?-pregunto el chico

-el subdirector Gubkerk dijo que Dumbledore tiene acceso a la bóveda y queríamos hacernos una idea-siguio su hermana

-la primera vez que Dumbledore bajo a la bóveda hace 9 años con la autorización falsa que consiguió, al abrir la puerta los galeones se desbordaban de la bóveda y teníamos que hechizarlos para que se metieran de nuevo, ahora mismo queda aproximadamente un quinto de la cantidad original-chasqueo los dedos de nuevo para que el gigante les oyera de nuevo y parecía no haberlo notado-camara 713- los tres bajaron de nuevo y los hermanos vieron al gigante sacar un pequeño paquete y guardarlo de la forma menos discreta del mundo, cuando volvieron a subir el goblin chasqueo de nuevo para ensordecer al gigante y Rian comenzó a hablar

-mi hermana y yo hemos hablado…le interesaría gestionar nuestra bóveda?-griphook abrió los ojos sorprendido, normalmente se tardarían mas de 30 años en poder gestionar las bóvedas de un mago y el apenas llevaba 12 años en el banco

\- pensamos que podría llevarla a su antigua forma-continuo la chica

-con todo el respeto los gestores suelen ser de rangos mayores que el mio con mas experiencia-los niños fruncieron el ceño y se miraron antes de que elis volviera a hablar

-pero queremos que seas tu, es mas, cada mes se miraran los….beneficios?-intento decir bien la palabra que había oído a vernon tantas veces- que consigas y te llevaras el…5%... le parece bien?- el goblin casi se cae del carro con esa cifra, lo que se podía lograr con el dinero de esa bóveda sola podía ser mayor que cualquier sueldo y esos niños se lo ofrecían a un goblin sin dudarlo.

-que dices Griphook?-preguntaron sonriendo de forma adorable al unisono

-sera un placer ayudarles en su empresa, redactare un contrato que les será enviado y podrán revisarlo y modificarlo según crean conveniente-sonrio malicioso- supongo que desean retirar todas las llaves de esta bóveda y también recuperar el dinero que sea posible?

-las llaves si, pero el dinero de momento no-dijo Rian

-no queremos que Dumbledore se entere de que sabemos lo de nuestra herencia

Unos segundos mas tarde el goblin quito el hechizo del gigante y el carro paro, el hombre salió tambalandose mientras los niños salieron de un salto seguidos de griphook y siguieron a Hagrid al callejón mientras veian que el gigante lucia algo verde

-Hagrid estas bien?

-si Harry-palmeo su cabeza

-soy lisa-fruncio el ceño molesta y el semigigante miro confuso a ambos

-perdon el viaje debe haberme mareado mas que de costumbre. Porque no vais a madamme malkim a haceros vuestras túnicas y uniformes mientras tomo una copa en el caldero chorreante-empujo a ambos niños hacia una tienda de ropa y se alejo dejándolos completamente atonitos

-no me lo puedo crees! Nos ha perdido hace una hora y ahora se larga!-dijo la chica bajito mientras Rian le mando una pequeña sonrisa divertida por su indignación mientras la cogía de la mano y ambos entraron a la tienda

-howarts guapos?-dijo una mujer regordeta y vestida de malva, iban a responder pero esta siguió hablando- tengo muchos aquí e, en realidad otro chico esta probándose en este momento!-les empujo hacia un par de escabeles libres cada uno a un lado de un niño de su edad, mas alto que los dos pero de una altura normal, de pelo rubio platino por las orejas hacia atrás con barbilla afilada y facciones aristocráticas y cara de aburrimiento. La mujer junto a otra les colocaron un par de túnicas y comenzaron a medir el largo y ancho apropiado

-hola, también vais a Howarts?-hablo el chico arrastrando las palabras. Los hermanos se miraron y sonrieron al chico suavemente

-si, ha primero-dijeron al unisono animados

Draco miro a los gemelos que habían puesto a sus lados, si no hubiese oído a madamme malkim decir que eran de Howarts no lo hubiese pensado pues eran bastante pequeños y de aspecto delicado pese a los horribles andrajos con los que habían entrado, normalmente no hablaría con gente con ese aspecto pero por algún motivo había decidido hacerlo, a demás, ahora con las túnicas sus facciones tenían un aire sangrepura pero mas suae que lo que estaba acostumbrado

-mi padre esta mirando mis libros y mi madre esta comprando mi varita. Sabeis a que casa vais a ir?-vio como ambos fruncieron el ceño confusos

\- a que te refieres con casas?-draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, por su físico realmente pensó que eran hijos de magos aunque no fueran sangre puras

-no sabéis que son las casas? Sois san… nacidos de muggles?- oculto el disgusto con la frase por ellos aunque no supiese el motivo

-nuestros padres eran magos pero hemos vivido siempre con nuestros tios muggles y nunca nos han dicho nada sobre la magia-dijo el chico de su derecha

-pero… el enviado del ministerio tiene que haberos explicado como funcionan las cosas-intento razonar el rubio pero el chico de su izquierda contesto

-del ministerio? No, nos ha traido aquí Hagrid, trabaja en Howarts

-cielo eso es imposible, los tres niños miraron hacia madamme malkim que había escuchado lo que habían dicho los niños atentamente- el ministerio de magia tiene un departamento para introducir a los que han vivido entre muggles, Howarts no tiene autoridad para ello

Hadrian y elisabeth se miraron serios, en gringgots les habían dicho que tenían barreras en su casa para que no se detectar magia por el ministerio pero no habían sabido realmente el motivo ya que el banco no conocía ese tipo de leyes del ministerio ya que no influían en el dinero, ahora sabían que Dumbledore quería ser el primero en mostrarles la magia

-y que hace esa persona del ministerio?- pregunto hadrian siendo contestado por la modista

-normalmente explican el sistema monetario, el educativo como los cursos las asignaturas y las casas, ayuda a comprar todos los materiales y recomienda libros que puedan ser de ayuda y responde a cualquier pregunta que el niño los padres o tutores tengan, a demás los padres muggles tienen que hacer un ritual que les impide hablar del mundo mágico a nadie que no lo conozca de antes- explico la mujer, y al ver la cara totalmente asombrada de los niños frunció el ceño preocupada- no os han explicado nada de esto?

Ambos niños se removieron nerviosos, ante la atenta mirada de los otros tres

-Hagrid no nos ha dicho nada de eso, como nuestros tios no nos dejaban leer nuestra carta de Howarts nos la llevo a casa en persona y luego nos ha traido aquí-dijo elis jugando con el borde desgastado de su jersey

-pero nada mas llegar al bar de la entrada nos hemos despistado y nos hemos perdido y ha tardado dos horas en encontrarnos -siguio Rian omitiendo lo que le convenia estrategicamente

-luego nos ha llevado a gringgots a coger dinero porque el tiene la llave de nuestra bóveda

-y en cuanto hemos salido del banco nos ha dejado aquí y se ha ido a beber-acabaron de explicar los gemelos con la vista baja, cuando la alzaron vieron tres caras en shock y preguntaron al unisono

-ocurre algo?-su tono era confuso

-estais diciendo que el guardabosques de Howarts, un hombre que por muy buena persona que sea no esta capacitado para cuidar de un niño, no halemos de dos, os perdió nada mas llegar cuando no sabias absolutamente nada de nuestro mundo porque el no os lo había explicado, tenia la llave de vuestra bóveda, lo que es totalmente ilegal y os ha dejado solos de nuevo para ir a…beber?-pregunto la ayudante de madamme malkim diciendo la ultima parte con rabia contenida a duras penas consiguiendo un asentimiento nervioso de los gemelos

-cielos como os llamais?-pregunto malkim amablemente sonriéndoles conciliadora notando su nerviosismo

-elis y el es Rian

-y vuestros padres?-intento conseguir algo de información útil de los gemelos

-murieron-dijeron con voz lastimera-vivimos con nuestros tios pero odian la magia-las mujeres les miraron con lastima mientras Draco asimilaba todo lo dicho

Justo en ese momento Hagrid entro a la tienda casi tirando varios maniquíes siendo recibido por dos miradas furiosas pero antes de que pudieran decir nada al gigante los gemelos se adelantaron

-ya casi hemos acabado Hagrid –dijo rin

-verdad?-miraron a las mujeres con ojitos suplicantes ara que no dijeran nada, ambas se miraron antes de suspirar y sonreir forzadamente

-claro cielos-les quitaron las túnicas medidoras que usaban para tomar la talla del cuerpo de cada alumno y con un movimiento de varita tenían listos los uniformes de los dos niños-volved cuando podais de acuerdo?-ambos les sonrieron mientras elis se giraba

-adios Draco, nos vemos en Howarts?-pregunto tentativa a lo que el rubio solo asintió pensativo viendo como ambos pagaban y salian con el gigante que les daba a cada uno un par de helados, un minuto después Narcisa Malfoy entro en la sastrería para encontrar a su hijo pensativo y a las mujeres discutiendo sobre Dumbledore y algo mas en susurros furiosos

-draco tesoro como estas? Ocurre algo?-el rubio se sobresalto al notar la presencia de su madre al igual que las otras dos mujeres que explicaron todo lo ocurrido –eso… es, horrible, y ambos padres eran magos?-draco asintió-Rian y elis… tienen un timbre sangrepura peno cuesta creer que dejasen a dos niños sangre pura con muggles incluso con la guerra en marcha

-y el guardabosques de Howarts es quien les esta guiando! Es inaudito!-dijo indignada Malkim-no podrías hacer nada Narcisa?-pregunto a su amiga, ya que ambas se conocían desde Howarts y hasta había hecho su traje de bodas-o lucius! El trabaja en el ministerio!

-me temo que sin el nombre completo de los niños me seria imposible, y aunque sean gemelos no es un dato tan significativo como para encontrarlos, pero aun asi hablare con mi marido

las mujeres siguieron hablando mientras Draco pensaba en los chicos y que había algo mas en ellos de lo que parecía a simple vista, de todas formas iban a ir a Howarts asi que seria facil volverlos a ver y a demás ese año también iban a ir Harry y lisa Potter, los mellizos que vivieron, no podía esperar a conocerlos, y tal vez querrían ser sus amigos! Ahora que lo pensaba seria interesante conocer a dos pares de gemelos… bueno, los Potter eran mellizos pero no importaba. Y asi Draco siguió pensando en como llegar a conocer a sus ídolos mientras los adultos intentaban descifrar lo que quería dumbledor de esos niños para tratarlos de forma diferente del resto


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Aquí teneis un nuevo capitulo! Espero que os guste, sinceramente iba a subir el capitulo antes perooo… se me olvido. Completamente, sumado a que tengo un monton que estudiar, pues se me fue de la cabeza

Muchas gracias a todos los que la habéis leído y muchas mas a los que habéis comentado. Siempre es divertido ver lo que la gente opina de las historias!

Asi que espero que vuelva a gustaros y que me digáis vuestras opiniones.

Y por cierto! Tengo mas historias subidas! Por si os interesa… yo lo dejo caer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras los mellizos y Hagrid caminaban por la calle principal tras haber comprado los libros aunque en realidad ambos niños habían estado a punto de convencer al gigante de que les dejase comprar muchos más libros que solo los que se nombraba en la lista pero al final el hombre parecía haber recordado las ordenes de Dumbledore y les había arrastrado al mostrador, aunque en un descuido no había visto a ambos niños coger los libros sobe leyes básicas del ministerio, otro sobre leyes y normas de Howarts y otro de barreras y protecciones que les había llamado la atención y lo habían cogido por curiosidad, y que tras poner ojos al vendedor este les había cobrado sin mencionárselo al gigante ya que no eran libros peligrosos y dudaba que nadie pudiera resistir esos ojitos de cachorro combinados

\- "porque tenemos que cargar con los libros? ¡Se supone que hay magia! ¿No hay hechizos para hacerlos más pequeños? O que vuelen, yo he visto a gente con bolsas flotando"-se quejo la chica mentalmente por su vinculo, pero sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro del ceño fruncido que llevaba

\- "Hagrid dijo que no podía hacer magia fuera de Howarts y si se lo pedimos a otra persona luego con los Dursley no podremos leerlos si están encogidos"-intento razonar el chico, pero tras un segundo añadió con un puchero- "pero al menos podría cargarlos el"-su charla mental fue interrumpida por el hombre

-bien y ahora que os toca? -ambos se miraron sus listas

-las varitas y… las mascotas?... a los Dursley no les gustan los animales-intento razonar el chico

-no digas tonterías! ¡A todos les gustan los animales! Es más, ese va a ser mi regalo de cumpleaños para vosotros

-oh no hace falta! -intento convencerle Rian- "¡además de que seguramente lo compremos con nuestro dinero!"

-no es nada Lisa-ambos niños les tembló la ceja con tanto confundirles, tenían los dichosos jerséis de distintos colores, y no eran idénticos! ¿Tan difícil era acordarse?!-un sapo no, solo los tontos tienen sapos y los gatos no me gustan, así que una lechuza! Son bonitas y llevan el correo

\- "¡que majo preguntándonos nuestra opinión!"- pensó sarcástica Elis

\- "pero un gato necesita mucho espacio y los Dursley no le dejarían, a demás te los imaginas viendo su arena?, y la lechuza podría volar por la ventana"-razono Rian de nuevo

\- "aun así..."- ambos siguieron al gigante a la tienda de animales donde había filas de perchas no solo con lechuzas sino con cuervos murciélagos dormidos, loros y otros pájaros desconocidos, jaulas con todo tipo de animales, gatos perros, hurones, sapos y serpientes entre otros cubrían el sitio, Hagrid se fue a hablar con el dependiente diciéndoles que investigaran lo que quisieran eligieran el animal que quisieran

Ambos hermanos recorrieron los pasillos y se separaron, Hadrian recorrió las perchas acariciando a aquellos pájaros que se dejaban e ignorando a aquellos que se mostraban agresivos, ya que no le apetecía ser picado por quien sabe que, fue en un instante cuando vio una hermosa lechuza blanca que le miraba curiosa

-hey preciosa- se acercó y estiro la mano para ver si le atacaba pero la lechuza solo picoteo juguetonamente sus dedos- estamos buscando una lechuza, tendría que ser muy lista – el pájaro le miro y ladeo la cabeza como diciendo" y yo no te lo parezco porque…?"- porque nuestros tíos odian los animales, así que no podría hacer ruido ni muchas otras cosas, crees que podrías hacerlo?- la lechuza le picoteo de nuevo en respuesta al reto- genial! ¿Te parece si te presento a mi hermana? Somos mellizos y siempre nos confunden porque viste con ropa de chico y yo tengo el pelo algo largo, pero tampoco nos parecemos tanto! giro justo para ver a Elis acercarse con algo negro y gris en las manos

-Rian! ¡Esta serpiente me está criticando la ropa y el pelo!-se quejo la chica con un puchero y Rian vio como la forma rara en sus manos levanto la cabeza para dejar ver a una bonita serpiente gris oscuro con ojos negros igual que su vientre de apenas 2 centímetros de diámetro y unos 30 de largo

-/claro humana! Vass como un macho cuando eress una hembra! Como vass a atraer pretendientes assi vesstida!/-dijo vehementemente la serpiente a lo que Elis susurro bajo para que solo la oyeran el animal y su hermano

-/tengo once años, no quiero pretendientes! Y ssi quieres que te intente llevar a casa ssera mejor que dejess essasss cossass!/ Rian esa es la lechuza que has elegido? Es preciosa -acaricio al pájaro con una mano mientras la serpiente se presentaba al chico también criticando su ropa y alabando sus ojos como con Elis

Ambos niños fueron a las cajas con los animales en sus manos y Hagrid sonrió al ver a la lechuza blanca con Harry, pero al ver a lisa con una serpiente casi le da un infarto

-li li lisa! ¡No puedes coger una serpiente! ¡Son peligrosas! -dijo el gigante palideciendo

-pero en la caja ponía que no lo era! - frunció el ceño la niña

-y tampoco está permitido en Hogwarts- intento razonar el hombre

-técnicamente en la carta pone que se puede llevar un sapo un gato o una lechuza, en ningún sitio dice que no se pueda llevar otras mascotas- razono Elis- y un gato necesita mucho cuidado, además, como Ri… Harry tiene la lechuza pensé que cuando estuviéramos en dormitorios separados le echaría de menos así que pensé que me ayudaría a hacerme compañía-acabo la frase con pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos brillando incluso a través de las gafas- no puedo quedármela?- miro al gigante con sus grandes ojos verdes y el labio temblando ligeramente

5 minutos más tarde ambos niños salían con sus mascotas en sus jaulas y terrarios respectivos con todo lo necesario para cuidarlos y Hagrid tras ellos derrotado murmurando 'Dumbledore me matará… y luego ¡me despedirá! ¡Y me quitara a fluffy!'

\- "cómo es posible que lo primero sea menos malo que los otros dos?

\- "a mí no me mires, prefiero no saberlo… merezco un Oscar o al menos un Tony "Hagrid nos faltan las varitas!

-eh?... ah sí! Si necesitáis varitas debéis ir a Olivanders, es el mejor del mundo! Ha hecho las varitas de todo Londres mágico.

Llegaron al final de la calle hasta una tienda de aspecto realmente viejo, en el escaparate se veían 5 varitas cubiertas de polvo y sobre la puerta se leía un cartel ajado con letras de oro 'Olivanders fabricante de excelentes varitas desde 1382 dc' (sé que en el libro pone 382ac, pero me parecía muy exagerado XD)

\- 'el tipo no tiene abuela'- bromeo Rian mientras entraban e intentaron no estornudar con todo el polvo del local. Ambos miraron alrededor solo para ver estantes llenos hasta el techo de pequeñas cajas amontonadas descuidadamente pero que aun así parecían guardar cierto orden, algunas parecían nuevas pero la mayoría se podía ver que tenían una gruesa capa de polvo ya formándose.

-buenos días-se oyó una voz suave a su lado haciendo que ambos niños saltasen asustados abrazándose por relejo mientras Hagrid saltaba en la silla donde estaba sentado logrando un crujido

-kyaa! ¡Un pervertido! -chillo Elis alejándose ella y a su hermano lo más posible del hombre hasta chocar con la pared. Olivanders solo veía divertido a los mellizos

-sí, sí, os esperaba, Hadrian y Elisabeth, os parecéis a vuestra madre, parece que fue ayer cuando vino a comprar su varita, 26 cm, elástica de sauce, una preciosa varita para encantamientos-El hombre se acerco y ambos desearon que esos ojos grises parpadearan ya que eran realmente enervantes- vuestro padre prefirió una varita de caoba, 28 cm y medio, flexible. Un poco más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago

\- "un momento, no dijo antes … Draco? ¿que su madre había ido por su varita? ¿Como demonios es posible que esta elija al mago si el no está?"- pensó Hadrian confuso

\- "tal vez deberíamos preguntárselo a los goblins? Cuando lleguemos deberíamos hacer una lista de dudas a ver si pueden ayudarnos, seguro que es bastante larga"- ambos se perdieron la conversación entre ambos adultos y vieron al hombre sacar dos cintas métricas

-normalmente se hace de uno en uno, pero con gemelos y mellizos es mejor que elijáis vuestras varitas a la vez, aunque lo que tarde cada uno sea distinto ¿Qué mano usáis? - ambos levantaron l derecha y las cintas comenzaron a medir cualquier cosa medible en el cuerpo por más absurda que les pareciera, ambos dudaban que la distancia entre la nariz y las orejas fuera importante

Después el hombre comenzó a sacar varias cajas de los muchos estantes de las tiendas y tras colocarlas en dos grupos en el mostrados los dio a cada uno una varita, cuando ambos las cogieron se miraron confusos de que hacer

-A que esperáis chicos? Agitadlas- ambos jóvenes se encogieron de hombros e hicieron lo dicho, en ese segundo la lámpara del escritorio exploto y el agua del jarrón junto a Hagrid salió volando dejando al gigante empapado, el anciano casi arranco las varitas de sus manos inmediatamente- no, estas no!-cogió otro par- nogal y pelo de unicornio para el joven, y álamo y corazón de dragón para la señorita-apenas tocaron las varitas oyeron unos grititos tras ellos y al girarse vieron a Hagrid con la cara verde y el pelo rígido como estacas logrando que ambos niños empezaran a reír de forma descontrolada mientras Olivanders les quitaba las varitas. El proceso duro casi dos horas y más de treinta varitas cada uno, el pobre Hagrid había acabado flotando en el techo con antenas en la cabeza, alas de mariquita en la espalda la piel verde y echando confeti por la boca cada vez que intentaba hablar, eso sin contar con la tienda medio destruida de Olivanders con la mitad de las estanterías derrumbadas, los jarrones hechos añicos y el propio vendedor tenia la piel de un saludable tono azul turquesa. Los niños apenas podían mantenerse en pie de la risa, aunque empezaban a preocuparse de que no encontrasen sus varitas y de que tuvieran que pagar por todos los destrozos, sin embargo, el anciano simplemente parecía entusiasmado

-hacía años que no tenía unos clientes tan difíciles- se paró a pensar- podría ser…- fue a una de las estanterías semintactas y saco una caja con dos varitas idénticas- no es muy común pero probadlas, acebo y plumas idénticas de fénix, el fénix que las hizo creó las dos plumas idénticas- les tendió los objetos pero iban a tocarlas cuando las varitas salieron volando de las manos de Olivanders en dirección contraria hasta su caja y la caja se cerró y se metió en su sitio en la estantería cubriéndose de nuevo con su polvo dejando a todos atónitos

-eso es un no? - bromeo Hadrian

-eso parece-respondió Elisabeth logrando despejar al mayor

-curioso, muy curioso. entonces qué tal si…-se fue a la trastienda por un minuto y volvió con dos varitas envueltas en telas- apenas acabo de terminar estas varitas, son dos de mis más originales creaciones, esta- levanto una varita marrón con un intrincado diseño de hojas rosadas en el mango- es de madera de cerezo japonés, normalmente con el cerezo solo se usaría un núcleo de una criatura de luz pero esta madera solo reacciono con el nervio del corazón de un threasal , y esta – señalo una varita negra total incluso en el mango- es de ébano y normalmente usaría un núcleo oscuro pero reacciono con un fragmento de un hueso de unicornio dado voluntariamente por la criatura por supuesto, son unas varitas únicas en sus combinaciones, magnificas para defensa y encantamientos respectivamente – le tendió la negra a Rian y la marrón a Elis, pero antes de que las tocaran se pararon en seco y ambos sintieron como si las varitas les llamasen y cogieron la contraria sin dudarlo. Nada mas coger las varitas sintieron como algo en su interior se removía y como una presión que no sabían estaba ahí se asentaba y calmaba, en el exterior la varita de cerezo soltó una gran cantidad de pequeñas chispas rojas naranjas y rosas como pétalos de flores cayendo mientras que de la de ébano salieron destellos azules y verdes en todas direcciones como una extraña niebla

-que genial! -dijeron al unísono los niños, se miraron y sonrieron emocionados para girarse al fabricante

-bueno parece que ya tienen sus varitas- ambos soltaron un chillido contento y se abrazaron felices comenzando a dar saltos, una vez pagaron y se fueron con el gigante Olivanders cambio su expresión a una seria y fue a la estantería donde las dos varitas de fénix se habían autoguardado

Era cierto que las dos eran idénticas con la madera del mismo árbol sacada en el mismo momento, sin embargo, no les había dicho que el fénix que dio la pluma también había dado la de quien no debe ser nombrado. Al fin y al cabo, para que ensombrecer el momento con algo que no los había acabado influyendo

-aun así-se dijo pensativo el anciano- es muy curioso… que hayan rechazado las varitas gemelas de forma tan tajante, como si sus magias fueran totalmente opuestas- se quedo mirándolos por el escaparate alejándose hasta que alguien entro por la puerta sacándolo de su trance, guardo las cajas y se fue a asustar a sus nuevos clientes


End file.
